


Early Risers

by LambdaHFH



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, emotional hurt comfort maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambdaHFH/pseuds/LambdaHFH
Summary: Eir awakens just as dawn's light cracks through her window, and reflects on her time with the man who share's her bed.
Relationships: Eir/Hector
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Early Risers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really early request that I got on my first story, and I have been working on it as a warm up for another project. I've had a lot of thoughts about what kind of story I could tell with this pairing, and while this isn't what I originally intended, I may return to it later.

Rays of early morning light filtered lazily through the clouds, casting a spotlight on houses surrounding the castle town. The cool winter air bit teasing against her skin as she watched the clouds break one by one with a sense of apprehension and not for the first time she wondered if the morning must always come. The Princess of Hel let out a quite sigh, laced with defeated regret.

“If you don’t come back to bed, you’ll catch a cold,” came a voice from behind Eir. Groggy, but warm, accompanied by the shifting of blankets, likely to make room for her. The Marquess of Ostia was not what one would call an early riser. He often required no small amount of cajoling to rouse before the servants started making their rounds. He teasingly referred to it as his walk of shame when Eir would kick him out.

“Are you inviting me for my own sake, or has the few hours of rest reignited your passions?” She asked without turning, and not for the first time she was struck by her own boldness, and the slightest tinge of amusement in her question. Eir was not prone to making such assertions, for much of her life the only proclamations she would commit to certainty were macabre, or self-defeating.

Perhaps she’d spent too much time with Hector. The man could be coarse, much more so than many of the prim and proper nobles that filled the ranks of the Order. Similarly, there were few lords and ladies that matched the fire, the essence of life that burned inside him. His vivaciousness was infectious… or perhaps she found herself more susceptible in the dawning hours.

“I was only thinking about how beautiful the full moon looked on my horizon… and maybe how much I’d like to join me here where its warm.”

Eir’s brow furrowed and half-turned to find the Marquess propped up on one arm, blankets pooling at his waist revealing a body hardened by years of training. A tuft of deep aquamarine chest hair framed by sculpted pectorals that flowed into rippling abs finally teasing the deep v that cut off the hunk from out right indecency. Only wild curls peaking out from beneath her sheets threatened to expose that. As always, the sight made the beating of Eir’s heart quicken, but what made her excitement bloom was that realization that Hector’s eyes hadn’t left her posterior.

“You’re… incorrigible.”

“I can’t help it. Stargazing isn’t quite the same without a moon in the sky.”

“And I am your moon now?” Eir offered, to her surprise, while feigning derision. Hector’s gaze left the curve of her rump, following the willowy line of her body to her eyes. Eir had been subjected to many leers from those within the order, reductive and pointed. Her billowing gown hiding much of her frame, save of her bosom, and she’d grown to loath it. The possessive eyes reminded her of feelings she’d found she’d rather forget.

However, Hector’s leers never felt possessive. They were appreciative, and only indecent in private. When they were alone. In her room. At her convenience. When she’d deigned to reveal herself. Her private trysts, with a man of her choosing, whose eyes said to her at worst that he was thankful for the privilege. Whose gaze now, settled into hers, brimmed with a warmth that dared to start fires. 

“You must be. I see stars every time I’m with you.” 

Hector was the only man she knew who could say such things without a hint of irony. His earnestness was, perhaps, his most attractive feature and now, as always, it drew her lips into the smallest smile that emboldened in him a triumphant grin. Eir stalked toward the bed, conscious of Hector’s excitement, and took seat beside the prone man.

The Marquess’ hand found its way to her thigh as he slid closer to embrace her, the Princess keenly aware of the shuffling of sheets exposing more of the coarse thicket darkening his mound. His grasp was far from cloying, he simply had no intention of rising to hold her. Instead, his lips caressed the small of her back in myriad tender kisses, eliciting the most pleasant shivers from the princess.

“Does it ever bother you to say such foolish things?”

Eir could feel the curling of Hector’s lips against her, for which she was silently thankful as her own smile grew. She wasn’t sure that onlookers would have noticed, but she did. Content to leave the question unanswered, her took his hand from her thigh, guiding it to the softness of her belly and she pivoted in place. Though the Marquess’ lips could no longer reach the sensitive spots along her lower back he was far from done with her, instead nuzzling his forehead into her side. Eir fingers found his hair a wild, matted mess. More than happily, she obliged his unspoken question, and began scratching the man’s scalp.

“You’re like a kitten,” she chided.

“Mhhhm. A tiger,” he retorted, muffled from her hip.

“Maybe a big kitten.”

Hector sat silently as his lover petted him, basking in the affectionate skritchings before nodding. This mountain of a man, rolled over onto his chest, was beginning his play. The same one he made every morning after they spent the night together to not be cast out into the cold hallways. He’ll nuzzle and playfully cajole her back into bed, back to sleep. Eir allowed it, she found that she liked the attention, because Hector’s affections weren’t disingenuous. As her scratching turned to running fingers through his messy locks, she really found herself being forced to admit that what cut through her reservations, her doubts, and her fears was that… she couldn’t bring herself to doubt that where the man wanted to be, when he was with her, was with her.

So when the Marquess pulled on her thigh she acquiesced, lifting her legs up onto the bed where Hector made full use of her lap as a pillow. Eyes shut. Contented.

“You are needy this morning,” Eir chided softly.

“I’m needy every morning, I usually don’t get to stay this long.”

“…Does it bother you?”

“…At first,” he admitted hesitantly. “But then I got some… good advice, and I feel like I understand.”

A pang of anxiety struck the princess, her fingers ceasing their dance through the disheveled locks.

“You told someone about… this?”

“Nah, I just… uh… had a conversation with someone about… boundaries.” Hector said, flopping over to face Eir, presenting his best groggy morning smile. Eir searched his face for deception, the fear of their secret being discovered overpowering only to find bleary bloodshot eyes and the faint traces of her own… aggressive excitement from the night before lining his neck. Her shoulders slumped as she bit her lower lip, casting her eyes away from her partner.

“Lilina spoke to me about a guy from Ylisse or… one of its neighbors maybe? Anyways, she said he was deathly afraid of women. As her father-to-be I felt like I should put my best foot forward and well… it made me think about us and…” Hector stroked Eir’s cheek, gently pulling her attention back toward him. “It made me think about you, and our time together. You have your reasons for the late nights, and keeping quiet… If you want to tell me at some point, I’m here to listen but really, I enjoy the time I spend with you Eir. That’s all that really matters to me.”

“You… are not the man I expected you to be Hector.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“You’re boisterous, and quick to action. I had assumed that you would be… less…”

“Handsome? Rugged?” Hector offered helpfully, restoring the small grin to Eir’s lips.

“Patient.”

“I would have gone with full of myself, but… I can see that. I guess, now that the leadership of Ostia falls to me and now that…. Now that I’ve met my daughter I should… I feel like I should try to be the kind of man who can raise a child as great as Lilina, and maybe stop being the kind of man who would follow ‘full of myself’ with lines like ‘you can be full of me too if you’d like.”

It was not the crassness of his statement, nor the wink at the end of his sentence that caused the pale princess’ face to light up like a bonfire, but the Marquess’ boldness. As he spoke, his foot had shifted slowly, ever so slowly, to push the remaining thin sheets of fabric that hid his immodest pride. The movement had drawn her eyes south along his body as the hints of hair she’d once glimpsed became a crowning thicket around an ever-hardening muscle.

“I love the way you blush,” he continued. “It isn’t just in your cheeks, but in your neck and your shoulders. It makes me want to see how red you can really get.”

“What happened to-to-“ Eir stammered, her eyes locked on Hector’s rising girth. She didn’t need to look, she could feel how pleased with himself he was, and to that end the man flexed, bouncing his cock in the cool morning air, as if engaging in the obscenest greeting.

“Well, I figure its best to know when to be bold, and when to be reserved… so… can I stay?” Hector’s fingers began an languid journey from Eir’s face to her shoulder, where he applied a feather light touch as he felt the contours of her skin.

“What? W-what would you… do… if you stayed?” The Princess asked, tearing her eyes from the Marquess’ obscene spectacle. His fingers danced along her collarbone, the appreciative strokes wearing away at Eir’s composure even further. 

“Well, whatever you wanted. Think of me as your humble servant.”

“…Kiss me.” Eir’s command came out as a whisper, almost indistinguishable from wind, but Hector was more than keen. As he began to raise himself Eir shook her head, causing his brow to furrow. She tried to speak, to issue another direction, but the words formed a lump in her throat. Hector could be a crass man, was well practiced at speaking his mind but she… she was not. Instead, she took his head in her hands and pushed him back down and began to widen her thighs beneath him. Hector’s confusion turned to understanding, and with a lopsided grin and a wink, he shuffled off her lap and rose to his knees.

Once more Eir was left to admire Hector’s physique. The broad mounds of muscle lining his frame, smattered in old scars and to her surprise, red splotches. Visions of her own lips ardent fervor from the night before intertwined with affectionate nips and muffling bites danced in her mind as she drew her knees to her chest. The Marquess’ placed his firm, calloused hands on her knees, drawing close enough that his cock was hidden from her sight, leaving her to focus on the affection circles he ran with his thumbs along her skin.

“Even your knees get red, Princess. Did you know that?”

Her voice catching, all Eir could do is shake her head. The Marquess began to push, as if asking permission to part her last defense. She would acquiesce, it was wanted she wanted. What she asked for, and slowly she let him guide her legs apart. The Marquess now loomed over Eir, and she began to feel very small as the differences in their stature became apparent.

Hector had no interest she knew in making her feel that way. He left a tender kiss on her cheek, before placing a second on her shoulder, and a third between her breasts. She knew he would take his time, kissing all the scars left on her chest from what sometimes felt like a lifetime ago, especially when the Marquess had lavished her with his affections, and delighted in it. In the way her muscles tensed, and the way she shuddered as he drew closer to her sex. For so long Eir had struggled to feel anything other than the numbness of her life, and now when her body came to life she struggled to control herself.

Eir clasped Hector’s shoulders, uselessly urging for the man to move, to attend her needs as she’d begun to quiver. Her strength was little compared to the broad-shouldered hero, but often he was quick to take her queues. This morning however he seemed inclined to take his time, savoring the sensations of her skin beneath his lips. Eir released a sigh of contentment when Hector’s lips finally found their way to her mound, past the wispy grey tufts that curtained her lips. It was then that Hector took in a deep, long breath.

“Intoxicating.” Hector declared reverently, like a sommelier sampling his favorite vintage. Eir’s eyes widened, her mouth agape at the crude display. “There is nothing more wonderful than the scent of your arousal, I promise.”

Hector did not wait for a response from the befuddled Princess, confident that the muffled squeal she would release would say all he cared to hear, and when it came it was like birdsongs to his ears. High in pitch, and though choked was a melody he doubted he would tire of hearing. Hector suckled vigorously on her sensitive nub, nipping at it only when he wished to encourage the princess’ voice.

Eir pulled her knees up, struggling to not shut the lords head between her thighs as every intense jolt of pleasure coursed through her unrestrained, tension knotting in every muscle rendered sore from the previous night’s tryst. Fingers interlocked with Hector’s navy tresses as the princess silently reminded herself of the fiasco in which she had clamped down on the poor lord’s head. It was one of the first times they’d spent the night together, and she was so unused to the sensations that now flooded her body. She didn’t know why she did it, simply that after minutes….? Hours….? Eons…? Of agonizing teasing his tongue finally found her waiting, embarrassingly and shamefully aroused. She could hardly help herself as the man plunged the depths of her womanhood as though it were the only drink he would ever again have.

Eir whined as the Marquess finally released her, a mixture of disappointment and excitement uncharacteristic of her normally somber demeanor splayed across her features. A strong hand thudded against the headboard, causing her heart to skip a beat as he pulled himself to his knees between hers, pressing into her lips for a fierce, breathtaking kiss. The princess’s lips followed Hector fruitlessly as they parted and watched as he took a seat next to her against the headboard.

Eir didn’t wait, not even a moment, and crawled over the lord, positioning herself above his cock and lowered herself until she felt her puffy lips meet his eager head.

“You’re dripping.”

Hector’s voice was a low growl, accompanied by thick fingers seeking the moistness between her hips. With every stroke he accumulated her excited secretions, intent on lubricating himself with her arousal. It felt indecent. Wanton. That a lover should prepare themselves using her own… she could hardly bring herself to think it even as it pushed her excitement further. She was a princess. Surely there should be some decorum, some… other method she’d though the first time he’d done so. Hector’d made a show of it, luxuriated in exposing her to her own base desires on the verge of being fulfilled… and now she hardly needed it to be pointed out to her. Once the Marquess’s fingers hand thoroughly slickened his cock, she would descend.

Eir’s hands trembled as she swallowed Hector’s member, grabbing a hold of the lord’s shoulders as she took as much as she dared to. Eyes closed, and heart racing she held still, savoring the sensation of the man who she now clung tenaciously to. Every knot in her body screamed in unison to go, with the fury of a horse at full gallop. She needed release. Eir’s once cold, lonely form demanded heat, encouraged by the firm hands of her lover on her slender rear. Eir could feel his gaze on her, the intensity. The unrestrained hunger.

As she began to lift her hips, the world came crashing down around her. A knock at her door, most certainly only forceful enough to be heard felt like drums on her ears shattering the moment as her eyes shot open in alarm.

“Eir?” Came a voice kind, but muffled by thick inchs of oak.

Sharena.

“Are you okay? You didn’t show up for morning tea!” The princess hollered from outside the door, inciting a panic in the princess. Yes, she had made plans to have morning tea with the Princess, her mother, and some of the other young ladies of the Order. That had been one of the reason’s why she’d insist on the Lord leaving in the morning. The nobles were early risers, and early sleepers. Just as panic was beginning to set in, Eir felt a nip.

It wasn’t painful, but it was distracting. A playful bite on the tiny pink nub of her breast. Her attention drawn back to the man inside her – a heart pounding thought.

“What are you doing?” She whispered, a slight edge to her voice, as near as much as she could muster as hector’s bite turned to nibbles. It was his only response.

“Eir?” Sharena’s voice came again.

She couldn’t remain silent forever could she. Surely Sharena would walk off and decide she wasn’t home if she was silent. Eir bit her lip, desperate to keep herself from making another noise, and noted mentally that she would surely see to it the Marquess of Ostia never found comfort in her room again as he lavished her nipple with the attention she needed elsewhere. When Sharena’s knock came again, Hector finally released her.

“You clench,” he husked, “every time she knocks. Or says a word.”

“I do not want us to be caught!”

“Are you so sure? It doesn’t feel like that. It feels like you’re… thrilled.”

The gal. The unmitigated nerve this man had to judge her in this moment, to test her. To dare declare that her friend on the other side of the door, who she’d unintentionally let down to spend a few more minutes with this buffoon of a man… Eir’s thoughts trailed as his accusation coursed through her mind, and perhaps worse, her body. She began to ache, not just her knees from holding herself aloft but from want. Desire. The Princess turned a scowl on her lover, rising till he had nearly become unsheathed, and once more swallowed him.

Without restraint she moaned, taking as much of the man as she dared into her, and slapped her hand across his lips. Holding one hand to her lips to silence him, she waited.

“Eir? What was that? Are you okay?”

The Princess of Hel began rolling her hips, closing her eyes and surrendering to the sensations of needful pleasure building in her.

“Y-Yes… Sh-sharena… I’m sorry I’m… not quite feeling… well,” Eir did her best to shout, praying that the moans that punctuated her words did not sound the way they felt leaving her throat, swimming in lust as though it were a long-denied treat.

“Do you want me to send for a healer? Maribelle is only-“

“No!” Eir exclaimed quickly, wiping the sweat building from her forehead, then used her stand to steady herself against her lover. Not content to simply sit, Hector has begun thrusting in rhythm with Eir’s rolls. The fear of being caught fought tooth and nail with the desire for release. An image came to her mind, unbidden, of Sharena entering her room to see her riding Hector like a warhorse while he pawed her body, thrusting into her with reckless abandon. The image so obscene, so… unlady like. It was then that she felt herself clench.

“I’m… I just need…” Eir began as she uncoiled on Hector’s cock, body shuddering her walls pulsated around him, her orgasm flooding over him in a great wave. A long, guttural moan that in a rational state of mind she knew would never pass for any form of sickness escaped her lips. The room was silent, and though she couldn’t see she knew Hector was watching her, waiting for her as she road her orgasm to completion.

“To rest…” she finally finished, halfheartedly. There was a timid reply, one that could hardly be heard through a door. Eir sagged forward, her forehead pressed against Hector’s slick with perspiration, her breath heavy on his face. They kissed again and sat in silence as she composed herself.

“That was… something else.”

“Yes… well…”

“I wouldn’t have thought you would… I think even Sharena could guess what was happening in here. Are you sure you want that?”

Eir pondered. Would Sharena say something? Would it become gossip? What would her-? Eir silence the thought immediately. A terrible thought, one that had come to her mind too many mornings as she lie awake alone. She didn’t know what her behavior meant, perhaps she would think on it later, other than she’d enjoyed herself. She felt a thrill, at being caught.

“It’s too late,” her reply was soft, though she was smiling. “I will live with the consequences. What is important now, I think, is that we are not done.”

“Oh?”

“Ravish me, Lord Hector.”

Hector’s brimmed with excitement as he wrapped his arms around Eir, and effortlessly rolled the woman over on top of her. Their lips clashed, tongues dancing between as the Marquess’s hips began to move. Hector was often gentle with her, considerate in their trysts but it was clear that he now burned, intent to bring his full need to bare caring little for rhythmic interplay of lovemaking as she’d understood it, as she’d read about in the books loaned to her by one like herself to spent too much time in the library.

Hector’s lips swallowed the Princess’ moans as thrust into her, pressing deeper than she’d ever dared to take him before and now she found herself exulting in the sensation. With tentative strength she lifted her legs around his waist, locking them behind his hips. Her arms similarly grabbed hold of the man as he… fucked her, the word sending chills down her spin. The statement repeated over and over in her mind, and when Hector released her lips to secure his own breath, she found herself punctuating every thrust with an ecstatic squeak.

“Do you think,” he gasped, “That Sharena will ask you about this later?”

She was sure she had no idea, her only focus was the knotting in her muscles as she clung to hector like she was drowning. Eir tried desperately to increase the amount of contact between them, trying to thrust back though she could not meet the warrior’s vigor as he pounded against her. Eir gripped into the broad back of her lover for dear life. She was close, so close.

“Do you want her to?” He pressed further. “Would it make you happy if Sharena tried to imagine what’s happening to you right now?”

“W-wh…?” was all she could muster as the image of Sharena alone in her room came to mind. The exuberant girl curled into herself the way Eir had spent many lonely nights, fingers feverishly working between her thighs for any amount of relief as she tried to imagine what Eir felt in this moment. Eir’s mind went hazy as she tightened against Hector, shuddering uncontrollably as her second climax leaked out of her, pulsating around the Lord’s cock.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Hector exploded. His seed bursting from him in powerful waves, intermingling with the princess’ orgasm in a sticky conflagration of pleasure that leaked out onto the bed below them. Eir’s body relaxed as she finally released Hector, her limbs falling uselessly to the side and with heavy breath the two parted.

They lay side by side, out of breath and shuddering as the early morning light shined through Eir’s window. They looked to each other, each releasing an exhausting and stifled laugh.

“I… I suppose this means I am…”

“You’re what Eir?”

“I… well… my behavior this morning certainly wasn’t… I mean… I am certain that it would be… frowned upon.”

“By who?”

“I…”

Hector gently, reassuringly clasped the princesses’ hand.

“There are worse things then getting a little excited at being caught… or is that not what you mean?”

Eir found she couldn’t keep looking at him. The kindness in his eyes, the hint of concern. She didn’t think she could face it, so she turned to the ceiling. To the pattern of stone she was all to familiar with in the morning light.

“I think that… my mother wouldn’t approve.” Her voice weak, cold, ladened with sorrow. “I’m not… I wasn’t meant for… things like this.”

“What things? Sex? Pleasure? Happiness? Since we started spending time together, I think I’ve seen you smile more than anyone else in the Order. Sometimes at night, I watch you nestled in my arms, content with the world. Everyone deserves that. It’s human. You’re human.”

His words cut through her. Had she voiced her… misgivings before? She was certain she hadn’t. She hadn’t told him the reason she banished him in the morning was because of the guilt, the twisting knife in her chest that said she hadn’t deserved the night before. She kept Hector at arm’s length because it was intolerable when she was left to herself in the morning. When the light was on her, when what she was could be seen. Was she so transparent?

What did she truly want from him? What did she need from him? Was she simply stealing the warmth that she couldn’t make for herself? Did she deserve it? Since joining the Order Eir knew that she wanted to be more than she had been under her mother. She wanted to grow, to become as fully flowered and vibrant like the people who surrounded her but there was a still a voice that attacked her when she was alone, fought with her. Frustrated her, telling her she did not deserve the feelings she clung to.

Hector scooched closer to her, reaching with his free hand to her cheek, guiding her to face him. She knew how she must look, as she felt a wetness streak from the corner of her eye and her lip began to tremble. Hector released her hand, and put his arm around her, drawing her into him. She felt slight in his arms, burying her face in his chest to hide the tears as she fought the urge to sob. His fingers threaded through her mangled and disheveled hair.

“Sorry I’m not… I’m not great at… this kind of thing. Eliwood was more poetic than I ever was and… I can’t pretend to understand all the things you feel but… I like seeing you happy, and I like spending time with you so… I’ll stay until you kick me out. Knight’s honor.”

Hector pulled a blanket over them, certain that the cold that was now nipping at his skin must be worse for her as the passion of the morning cooled.

“I feel… a sense of life emanating from others. From you, burning brightly. Undaunted and unextinguishable. Next to you mine feels so… small. I fear it will never be more than candle.”

“Even if it’s a candle you’re still burning right?”

“…I suppose.”

“And you can use a candle to start all kinds of big fires. Torches, braziers, hearth fires. Once, I set my brother’s Uther’s drapes on fire with a candle.”

Eir looked to Hector quizzically as she wiped the remnants of tears from her drying eyes.

“What I’m getting at is, fire is fire. Big or small, and no matter what anyone says size doesn’t make a difference. You’re alive, and you’re here with me. From where I’m sitting, you’re very bright.”

“Yes… well… Thank you.”

Eir lowered her head to Hector’s shoulder, finding relief, and a contentment in his words. Exhaustion well and truly setting in. Within moments the princess slumped in his arms.

It would be midday when they awoke again, and in a tizzy of embarrassment and anxiety over having missed her morning tea with the Askran royals, and the nobility of half a dozen other kingdoms that spanned the width of the Order of Heroes Eir forced Hector to dress and escape out her door, a promise of silence extracted from him at the steep cost of a single kiss.

As she dressed, she wondered at how Hector would feel, now that he had seen a glimpse of the fear, she kept hidden from him. He would most certainly run off, the thought intruded as though it had every right to be there. When he left, he said he would see her tonight, she countered, silencing the voice. Hector stayed with her the long morning, and never once did she feel he pitied her. He teased her. Praised her. Enticed and aroused her, but never pitied her. Never mocked her.

_I think I’ve seen you smile more than anyone else in the Order._ He had boasted, his triumph being her happiness. The thought brought her equal parts happiness and discomfort. Was she worthy to be smiling? She supposed she couldn’t help it around the oafish lord…

Eir took stock of herself in the mirror. Eyes reddened from erratic sleep and… the emotional morning. Her shoulders slumped from exhaustion. She would have to rally herself, to make apologies but… she felt weary. Clammy. Dirty.

Eir realized, she needed a bath. Once she was clean, and her head clear, she would figure out how to proceed with her day.


End file.
